The Sands of Time
by Hanzz96
Summary: Atem had a younger sister who passed away before he inherited the throne of Egypt. 5000 years later she is reincarnated and left to discover her own destiny and ancient past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

 _Duel monsters sucks_

Duel monsters sucks. Yes Addie knew it was an unpopular opinion everyone on earth seemed to be obsessed with the card game including her five older brothers, perhaps that was the reason she was so disillusioned with the game growing up it had been forced down her throat. Her personal dislike for Duel monsters made life difficult at times, people often looked at her like she was an alien just because she didn't give a crap who won the latest tournament, and today was another day that that bloody game made life hard.

Addie was on campus where she had just received her placement assignment for where she would intern for the next three months and lucky her had been assigned to Kaiba corp. In the educational sense it was the ideal placement for someone majoring in engineering with a minor in computer science, however personally working for a company that spends millions of dollars a year on a children's card game with a CEO who spends all his time trying to be champion of said children's game annoyed her to no end. Surely there was something better to waste money and effort on. What made the situation worse was that Seto Kaiba himself would be addressing his new interns tomorrow morning, _the speech will probably consist of 'I fail at card games so I make up for it by being a dick'_ Addie thought bitterly.

Addie left campus in a mood, climbing into her small bright green hatchback and driving toward the university apartments on the other side of the city. As she drove Addie took in the scenery around her, she loved Domino with its gardens, bright atmosphere and architecture, however most of all she loved that the city was no longer crawling with duellist's that she had the urge to run over. Pulling into her assigned parking space and letting herself into the small apartment she shared with a medical student named Eli, Addie vented her frustration by throwing her bag at the wall and falling onto the sofa.

Addie knew she should be at her computer working on her computer science assignment but frankly she wasn't in the mood and didn't really care at the moment. She flicked on the T.V and settled for watching the generic romantic comedy that was showing on whatever channel it was and felt her eyes start to droop.

When Addie woke up she realised how screwed she was. It was 9am she had spent the whole night on the sofa and forgot to set her alarm. Seto Kaiba was due to speak to her and his four other interns in ten minutes. She jumped off the couch pushing the bizarre dream she had been having out of her mind and ran for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you could tell she'd slept on the couch, her bright pink locks were knotted into a frizz ball, there were red marks on her cheek from leaning on the arm of the sofa and overall she looked like death. Yes Addie dyed her hair pink in her opinion it suited her personality much better than her natural golden blonde, besides the bright colour brought out the violet of her eyes. Quickly running a brush through her hair and pulling it into a messy bun, brushing her teeth and changing her clothes Addie ran to her car and drove to campus.

When she ran into the building Addie was exactly forty-five minutes late and every eye in the room turned to stare at her. The glare that that was most noticeable came from the tall dark haired man sitting on the desk at the front of the room, Kaiba himself.

"Nice of you to join us." He said, his voice almost literally dripped with arrogance.

Addie felt her blood boil and had to keep her voice steady, "I'm sorry there were some issues at home this morning."

"It doesn't matter I don't deal with laziness your fired before you begin." He replied.

And just like that Addie snapped. "Listen here you arrogant prick I worked hard to get here and without this internship I can't graduate! I'm smarter than all of these other people check my grades!"

Kaiba was slightly amused by the outburst and in a way admired her courage not many people stood up to the man who could crush their future. "If you're so smart prove it I expect you in my office this afternoon and if you pass the test my technicians set then you get to stay."

"Fine!"

"Settled then." Kaiba said, jumping to his feet and looking at the four other students. "We're done here."

Addie watched the arrogant jerk walk her way towards the door and as he did his hand brushed hers. The second their skin touched the world went blurry and Addie hit the ground hard, with a horrible screeching in her ears before everything went dark.

Kaiba looked at the fallen girl horrified, "Get help!" He shouted.

Within a few minutes Addie was loaded into an ambulance, things tended to happen quickly when Seto Kaiba was involved. However Kaiba himself had moved away from the spectacle, he was standing to the side of the crowd that had gathered staring into the distance deep in thought. A girl passing out at his feet certainly was not the oddest thing to happen to him not by a long shot however what truly bothered him about the incident was that the girl looked very similar to a certain King of games he knew minus the pink hair and skirt. Something was going on if he had learned anything it was that nothing was coincidence and he was going to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Egypt_

 _5000 years ago_

The voices in the young girl's head kept her awake every night. The whispers that her father assured her were only in her mind had haunted her for as long as she could remember. Everyone in Egypt knew of the pharaoh's ill daughter, a girl who was rarely seen in public and spoken of even less in fear of offending the king.

In the privacy of the palace Adine confined herself to her quarters never leaving, lost in what her father presumed was her own madness. She had been so young when she had first began to claim she head voices speaking to her, at the time everyone had assumed it was faze nothing but children's make believe however as the years went on she became increasingly detached from reality. In her current state the only two people that the girl would acknowledge were her brother the young prince who she bore a striking resemblance to and a young priest named Seto.

It pained Aknamkanon to see his child so lost within herself but he had to appear strong for his people he didn't have the luxury of showing weakness for his sick daughter he needed to be strong, so he hid the child away from the people of his kingdom safe from anyone who may wish to harm her. Although he admitted to himself that he often avoided her to spare himself that pain of looking at her muttering to herself. A small part of him, a very tiny part of the king would have rather seen his child dead then being so close yet so far away.

Atem had abandoned his quarters sneaking across the royal grounds towards his sister's hidden away area. The prince did this every night going to visit his younger sister at a time where he couldn't be ushered away by guards, healers or their father. He often found his friend Seto who had recently arrived as a priest visiting Adine and he had never been more grateful to anyone before in his life, Adine needed a friend someone talk to on her good days and although her father didn't see it she truly did have good days. Sometimes she was so clear minded and clever that it was difficult to believe that she could be so unstable, it made Atem wonder whether something truly did whisper in her mind.

Tonight however something was different he found Seto standing outside her quarters looking troubled.

"Seto what is it?" The prince asked.

"She isn't here Adine is gone." Replied the priest, his face set in a worried frown.

"That's impossible she never leaves." Atem said, running swiftly inside to find the grand room totally empty.

Adine as usual hadn't been able to sleep the voices screamed in her head telling her horrible things. Usually the poor girl tried to ignore the noise in her mind however tonight a new voice had joined the horrible sympathy and something was different about his voice. It was dark and cold and chilled Adine right down to her bones when it spoke. However no matter how frightened the voice made the princess she couldn't fight it or block it out this voice demanded to be listened to.

The voice urged her to ease her pain and to break free of her father's shame for her. It told her what she needed to do and in the end Adine didn't fight she was tired so very tired. She was haunted by voices and screams almost all the time, sometimes it was like she wasn't even here she was lost in a place of shadows where no one would find her. Everyone thought her insane and sometimes she didn't know if they were right or not maybe it was all in her head all she knew what that the voice was right and it had to stop, she needed it to go away.

She left her quarters after her only guard for the night had fallen asleep her brother often drugged the guard so he could easily sneak in. The voice urged her on and in a trance she walked across the palace guided by the silvery moonlight. Adine let herself into the servant's quarters where her brother and herself used to play with the servant children when they were young. Her mind was blank the voice was in control now and it led the girl to the small river that cut across the palace where servants gathered water. The voice pushed her forward, as if it were a physical being, and pushed her over the ledge into the cold water below.

It took until morning for Atem and Seto to find the princess and when Atem laid eyes on Adine's body floating lifeless in the water something inside him broke. His fragile little sister that he had sworn to always protect had finally been beaten by her illness. The world had finally become too much for her and she had escaped the only way she could by choosing the afterlife.

It was weeks before her tomb was ready and the proper ceremony was held. The king and his son didn't say a single word during the ceremony. The people watched the pair looking for a hint of emotion among their rulers however it seemed that something had broken inside them. The loss of princess Adine had hit them both hard and all of Egypt felt their pain.


	3. Authors Note

**I everyone I was wondering if there is enough of a following here for me to continue. Review and let me know if you want another chapter.**

 **Thanks**

 **~Hanzz**


	4. Another Authors Note

**To everyone who wants me to continue I am so thankful for the support. An update will be posted by Christmas day I guarantee, sorry for the wait but I am currently swamped with university. I would also like to let everyone know that I am creating a YU-GI-OH roleplay and would love for you guys to join and help me get it off the ground.**

 **Here is the link: forum/The-world-of-YU-GI-OH/197852/**

 **Thanks guys**

 **~Hanzz**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **If I stabbed a Billionaire the hospital is the best place, right?**

Waking up in the hospital isn't ideal of anyone. However, for Addie it was particularly unpleasant as she had no idea how she got there, sure waking up in a strange place wasn't completely new to her she had what some may possibly consider "wasted teenage years." Although most people in bloody Japan count any time not spent playing card games as "wasted." At the moment though it was the beeping that she first noticed when she awoke, the constant, steady and extremely annoying beep of a heart rate monitor. It took Addie a minute or two to come to the conclusion that it was indeed a monitor making the noise, alarm clock was her first thought but honestly if her alarm was that irritating it would have been thrown against a wall before now. She opened her eyes and instantly regrated it blinking away black dots from the white light above her. Her eyes darted around the room taking in her surroundings, everything was clean and shiny…hospitals usually were, however this was different every object and instrument in this room looked brand new. While considering this something else came to Addie's attention, she was in a private room only her single bed was placed here. She didn't have health insurance so either she was about to get a hospital bill that cost more than her education or someone else paid the expenses.

As if on cue the arrogance levels in the room shot up 1000% as a tall billionaire douche bag, wearing a trading card around his neck entered the room. Addie swore under her breath and she remembered that she ended up here because she passed out at Seto Kaiba's feet after resisting the urge to violently assault him. Whatever trading card induced nightmare she'd fallen into seemed intent on getting worse as Dragon boy was followed by a short guy with spiky hair. For the record Addie swore left and right whenever she saw Yugi Muto on T.V that there was no way his hair was natural. The blonde sure but the purple and spikes? It must pay well to be that midgets hairdresser.

"Ah you're awake, here I thought you were just intent on wasting my money paying for this room sleeping." Kaiba said, looked at Addie intently.

Addie ground her teeth so hard she feared she may have cracked one. She wanted to unleash on this rich boy, but on the other hand she needed his internship…DAMNIT!

When she failed to respond Kaiba kept talking, Addie contemplated calling a nurse and claiming she needed rest to get rid of him but alas the moron would probably just buy the hospital.

"Do you know him?" he questioned, pointing accusingly at the spikey haired kindergartener.

Addie raised an eyebrow, "He's on T.V like every three and half seconds. He's the kid who you spend millions of dollars a year trying to beat at a children's card game. But most people just call him Yugi Muto."

Kaiba looked like he might beat her to death with a stethoscope, but luckily, he just made a face and spoke again, "Yes well obviously he is the _current_ king of games, but that's not what I meant do you know him personally?"

Addie burst into laughter, "Are you on crack or something? I pass out and you come to ask me if I hang out with a high schooler with a magician fetish?"

Seto Kaiba really looked like he was considering how much money it would take to have this girl never be found again. However, before he could put out the hit or whatever it is rich people do their enemies Yugi stepped forward.

The kid looked awkward, well Addie guessed she couldn't really consider him a kid he was a senior in high school (her brothers were fan boys she knew this stuff) and actually wasn't that much shorter than her. "Hey, hey guys let's just calm down. Addie is it? Do you know what happened back there at the university? Kaiba said you just passed out when you touched him, has anything like that ever happened before?"

Addie simply shook her head, she supposed he was at least attempting to help so she couldn't be too irritated by him and at least he was better to chat to than Blue-eyed douche bag billionaire next to him.

Yugi nodded looking deep in thought until something suddenly occurred to him. Yes this girl looked like him very much so but her personality reminded him of someone else, his other half. He looked Addie up and down and noted that she stood tall with an air of almost regal confidence, like she demanded and expected respect. Yugi had most defiantly felt that way before but not when he was in control. When Atem inhabited his body and they switched places while duelling Yugi felt that confidence, that aspect of his partners personality that came from being born royal.

Yugi was positive in that moment that there was a connection between Addie and his now absent other half. Atem had only come when the world was at stake from that dimension duellist and the spirt of the ring, however this was important Yugi was so sure that this girl was important to Atem. He had no choice but to once again put the puzzle together and ask his best friend for the answers, or risk Kaiba doing something reckless to gain them.

 **A/N: I'm back with a short chapter, not my best but have fun!**


End file.
